Ужин для Ирэн
by Elisa Igris
Summary: Помните, в "Скандале в Белгравии" Шерлок два часа о чем-то думал и говорил после ухода Джона, а Ирэн всё это слушала. Что если они потратили бы эти два часа на что-то другое? Что если Шерлок решил угостить Ирэн ужином, который той не доводилось пробовать раньше?


- Мистер Холмс, если бы сегодня настал конец света, и это был бы последний вечер, вы бы поужинали со мной?

- Боюсь, нам по вкусу разные блюда.

- Почему вы так решили? Вы же никогда не пробовали моей стряпни, а я никого еще не угощала за просто так, - пока Ирэн это говорила, она плавно приближалась к Шерлоку. Одна ее рука лежала в руке Холмса, другая расположилась на его бедре.

- Только если вы позволите угостить вас тем, что вы никогда не пробовали, - ответил Шерлок, и легкая улыбка заиграла на его губах.

- Надеетесь удивить меня? Я заинтригована, - улыбка отразилась на лице Ирэн.

Она села на подлокотник кресла, обвила одной рукой шею Шерлока, наклонилась ближе к его лицу, другой рукой попутно расстегивая пуговицы его пиджака. Шерлок сбросил пиджак, обхватил ее за талию, пересадил к себе на колени, после чего их губы встретились. Ирэн теснее прижалась к Шерлоку, обвела своим языком контур его губ. Холмс поймал его своими, женщина податливо приоткрыла рот, и оба языка встретились. Шерлок захватил верхнюю губу Ирэн, и мягко сжал ее, Адлер сделала то же самое с его нижней губой, напоследок прикусив ее.

- Может, пора перейти в более подходящее место, - хрипловатым от возбуждения голосом проговорила Ирэн, оторвавшись от губ Шерлока.

- Я предполагал, что для вас все обыденное скучно. Впрочем, как пожелаете, мисс Адлер.

Шерлок с легкостью взял женщину на руки и, продолжая прерванный поцелуй, понес ее в свою спальню. Опустив Ирэн на кровать, он потянулся к поясу ее халата. После резкого движения руки халат распахнулся, а пояс остался в руке мужчины. Как того и следовало ожидать, под халатом ничего не оказалось.

- Мистер Холмс, а вы нетерпеливы, - прошептала Ирэн, скидывая халат с плеч. – Кажется, вы отстаете, на вас столько ненужной ткани, позволите помочь?

Ее проворные пальцы начали расстегивать мелкие пуговицы рубашки, последняя никак не поддавалась, и женщина просто ее оторвала. Со взглядом удовлетворенного ценителя она нежно прошлась руками по торсу Шерлока. Затем она потянулась к ремню, расстегнула его, но вытащить не успела, Шерлок зажал ее запястья в своих руках.

- Столь опасное оружие вам доверять нельзя. Позвольте мне справиться самому, - мужчина вытянул ремень и закинул его в дальний угол комнаты.

Затем он опять обратил свое внимание на руки женщины и начал поднимать их над головой Ирэн, покрывая поцелуями шелковистую кожу от локтя до кисти. Как только губы его оторвались от нежной кожи запястий, руки женщины стянул тугой узел, сделанный из пояса ее же халата.

- Приятного аппетита, мисс Адлер. Правда же, вам не приходилось еще изведать блюда, которым вы так щедро потчевали других? – в глазах Ирэн на мгновение действительно проскользнуло удивление и капля страха. – Нет, можете не пытаться ощупать узел своими пальчиками, вы его знаете, и должны также знать, что даже при всем вашем мастерстве невозможно его развязать самостоятельно.

Шерлок наклонился к уху Ирэн и прошептал: «Наслаждайтесь беспомощностью, мисс Адлер».

Хоть связаны были только руки, для Ирэн, привыкшей полностью владеть ситуацией, это было почти катастрофой. Из знатока своего дела она будто бы в один миг превратилась в неопытного новичка. Давно она не чувствовала себя до такой степени не в своей тарелке, пожалуй, с той ночи, когда она впервые познала прелести плотской любви. Она не могла ни предугадать следующего шага партнера, ни повлиять на него. Действительно новые, неизведанные ранее чувства захлестнули Ирэн: беззащитность хрупкой женщины перед грубой мужской силой, желание подчиниться воле укротившего ее.

Шерлок не спешил, он замер и вглядывался в лицо Ирэн, давая ей почувствовать ее незащищенность и свое всесилие. Только прерывистое тяжелое дыхание обоих прерывало тишину в комнате.

Ирэн прикрыла глаза и расслабила все мышцы тела, признавая власть Шерлока. Он медленно наклонился к ее губам, и если предыдущий поцелуй был бурным и страстным, то этот был невыносимо медленен, казался бесконечным.

Отпустив ее губы, Шерлок прильнул к шее, пока его длинные пальцы изучали грудь и талию Адлер. Губы Холмса медленно опускались, не обделяя вниманием ни один кусочек тела Ирэн. Еле касаясь языком, он провел линию от ключицы к соску, который затем мягко обхватил губами, наигравшись с одним соском, он перешел к другому, который напоследок чуть прихватил зубами. Губы и язык двигались все ниже и ниже, Ирэн задышала чаще, ожидая сокровенной ласки. Но ее не последовало, Шерлок еще раз показал, кто владеет ситуацией. Кроме этого, ему было уже очень сложно контролировать себя, поэтому он расстался с остатками одежды, раздвинул бедра женщины и вошел в нее. Для удобства он хотел чуть приподнять Ирэн за талию, но как только он это сделал, она показала тренированность своего пресса, подняв весь корпус и закинув свои связанные руки на шею Шерлока.

- Не ожидали?  
- Мне следовало меньше думать о вашем удобстве и связать руки за спиной, - улыбнувшись, ответил Холмс.

- Привычка быть сверху, что поделать… - прошептала Ирэн и приблизилась к губам Шерлока. Он ответил на поцелуй, который продолжался достаточно долго.

Затем Холмс начал медленно опускаться. Ирэн оказалась на спине, она чувствовала на себе приятную тяжесть мужского тела. Адлер обхватила ногами бедра Холмса, отдаваясь любви со всей страстью. Перекатившись на спину, Шерлок дал возможность Ирэн побыть в привычном положении, теперь она контролировала их темп, чередуя медленные движения бедер с интенсивными скачками.

Но скоро Холмс вернул себе активную роль, прижав Адлер к кровати. Ирэн отстранилась на мгновение, прикрыв глаза и остановив дыхание, ее тело напряглось, а все чувства сконцентрировались внизу живота, потом она резко вдохнула, расслабилась, а ее ресницы продолжали трепетать. В этот момент Шерлок видел настоящую Ирэн Адлер: беззащитную, не прикрывающуюся одной из своих многочисленных масок, такую удивительно естественную и в этом прекрасную. Но это мгновение было затуманено для Холмса пиком наслаждения, которого он достиг вслед за своей партнершей.

Пару минут они лежали молча рядом, тяжело дыша. Потом Шерлок молча встал и начал одеваться.

- Может, развяжешь меня? – с прежним заигрыванием в голосе спросила Ирэн.

- Твой рот и зубы свободны в данный момент, воспользуйся ими, - с прежним спокойным безразличием ответил Шерлок.

Эти двое уже пытались затушить и забыть огонек страсти, вспыхнувший между ними. Они вернулись к своим ролям, негласно приняв соглашение сохранить в тайне момент своей слабости, момент подчинения чувствам.

- Шерлок! – донесся голос домовладелицы Холмса.

- Вот и все, - с ноткой грусти проговорила Адлер.

- Это не конец света, это всего лишь миссис Хадсон, - ответил Шерлок и вышел из комнаты, не оглянувшись.

Игра продолжалась.


End file.
